SOLOMON
by LouiseKatsuro
Summary: Lunar Kingdom isolated non-humans after King Kalani remarried for political reasons to Queen Leilah. It is finally time for Crown Prince Leon to learn what is outside those walls and to come back as a splendid prince to take over the throne. However he did not expected to find an elf girl and a hybrid boy, and discovers the real dark secret behind the hate.


A boy was running through the woods, not looking back. He did not know what was chasing him and he didn't care. He needed to get out of here before it caught him and most importantly her, the girl who saved his life.

Orion was running as fast as he could to the house to warn Leilani for the thing. As he was running, he could feel raindrops falling on his head. He had to run faster before the rain blocked his sight. After running for a few more minutes, he could see the hut in front of him. He was screaming Leilani's name and that she had to leave the hut now. Luckily she heard him and she ran outside grabbing Orion's hand to who knows where.

 _ **3 months later…**_

Lunar Kingdom was celebrating the crown prince's birthday as he was turning 19. However, his father thinks he isn't ready to be king. The king is waiting until he is confident enough and strong enough to accept the consequences of the choices that are being made. By choices he means the different races in the kingdom. There has been a war going on between humans and the other races because humans think they are superior to them. The others are being isolated in Lunar Kingdom because of the new queen. The previous queen, the first wife, died due to an unknown illness. The kingdom was devastated at that time and the king couldn't handle it on his own, so he decided to marry a powerful woman who proposed the idea shortly after the dead of Queen Luna.

Queen Leilah, the second wife, changed the whole situation from worse to worser. She despised the other races and didn't want any of them lurking in "her" kingdom. So she exiled all the others and those who did not cooperate were beheaded. A large wall was built so they couldn't slip into the kingdom anymore and the gates were heavily guarded. They didn't need to ask for permission to check if you were human or not.

However, queen Leilah has two children, a daughter and a son. Lorelei and Apol are twins and share the same hatred towards the other races like their mother. Due to queen Leilah's demand to build the wall, Prince Leon never had the chance to meet other people that weren't human. Whenever King Kalani wants to mention it, he would always be interrupted by Leilah or one of her children. So the king waited until Leon would make a decision on his own to travel the kingdom.

As Prince Leon was celebrating his birthday he wondered what was outside those walls. He was walking through the hallway, searching for his father.

"Hey, Maphee. Have you perhaps seen my father?" He asked the head butler that he suddenly saw.

"If you are looking for His Highness, you can find him at the greenhouse." Maphee bowed and excused himself.

"So father is with mother.." Leon mumbled to himself before departing to meet his father.

After walking for some minutes he has arrived at the greenhouse. The greenhouse was a special place for the prince and the king and only they were allowed in there. It was the place where Queen Luna's grave stood. In case Leilah or her children would trespass there would have been a major punishment. Leilah is aware that this is just a political marriage and agreed not the trespass the greenhouse. The king would come here from time to time, but he didn't come as often because it was hard for him that she wasn't here anymore.

"Dad, I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it my son? Does it perhaps have something to do with what is happening outside the walls?"

"Yes, after Leilah came to the castle I haven't been allowed outside the walls because you told me there was a war going on. But recently I have been hearing some cruel things that I don't even want to believe." Leon balled his fists that his knuckles became white.

"I guess you have finally made the decision to step up? A step closer to becoming the king?"

"Yes, but I want to know if those rumors are real."

"Do we indeed murder non-humans that easily?"

"Unfortunately, we do. This all happened after Leilah took over the throne. But if you become the king she wouldn't be able to do anything because you are the heir to my throne. According to the law, you have the right to take over the throne and not Lorelei or Apol."

"I want to find out what is happening outside the walls, so I will be leaving as soon as I can. Meanwhile I don't want anyone else to find out. If they find out they will probably lock me up in the castle."

"I understand your point, that's why I think it is best that you leave at night. Through the sewers. That is the only place where no guards will be standing. That way you can secretly pass through the walls."

"Are the sewers still open? I remember sneaking outside the castle that way and mom would scold me for being careless." Leon let a small chuckle out, remembering the crying face of his mother, hugging him tightly.

"You can go via the garden near the fountain enter the sewers, after that I won't be able to help you my son. But I am sure you will be fine. I will contact an old friend of mine to let you rest there and give you a horse to travel with."

A few days later Leon was ready to travel outside the walls. He goes to the fountain in the garden where his father is waiting. He already opened a passage for him to go through.

"Remember my son, after you met my friend, you should go directly to Celestia Kingdom. Their queen will be able to help you further with your travel and remember to never tell the civilians who you are. You never know what they might think of you. The non-humans probably despise us, so you better play it safe."

"I understand father. And once again thank you. You better take of yourself when I'm gone." He gave his father one last hug before he climbed down the ladder.

"You better not come back until you are a splendid young man that can rule over the kingdom." The king watched his son going in the sewers, knowing he would come back as a strong man.


End file.
